k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
School Festival!
| plot = The school's festival finally takes place. Mio, very nervous about the upcoming concert, visits the clubroom, just to find it empty. Growing more and more nervous, she asks Yui and Ritsu to rehearse for the concert. However, the two are busy with their class' activities, so she goes into her class' haunted house to ask Tsumugi, who accidentally scares her immensely. Meanwhile, Nodoka, who watches over the festival, visits Yui. She gives her the opportunity to leave her shift earlier to have more time to practice. Fumie and the others of the class agree to it. Yui happily leaves the classroom to ask Ritsu about practicing. Since her voice is still rough, the two act like sumo wrestler, much to the discomfort of the visitors around. Ritsu then tells Yui to go on ahead as Mugi and her are almost done with their shift. While going to the clubroom later, Mugi and Ritsu find Yui silently watching Mio singing in secret. The band then practices until their adviser Sawako Yamanaka shows up to present self-made costumes she created for the club, much to Mio's horror. As she left the room, Yui panickly screams that she forgot everything again. After the practice, Ritsu tasks Yui and Mugi with bringing the equipment to the auditorium. On her way, Yui noticed Mugi's impressive strength for the first time. After finishing the work, Yui, Ritsu and Mugi drink some tea while they talk about Ritsu's and Mio's friendship. Mio joins them soon as well while being apparently calm again. This turns out to be false however, as she trembles a lot while holding her teacup. Quickly admitting to be unable to perform in her current situation, she begs Ritsu to switch roles with her. Yui apologizes to her since Mio is in her current situation because she lost her voice. Ashamed of her selfishness, Mio accepts doing the vocals but still seems unhappy about it. This caused Ritsu to perform an act in which she is emceeing to an invisible audience, introducing every band member and her respective position. Since she called Mio dangerous and praised herself way too much, Mio hits her twice. Ritsu's strategy, however, works just fine as it greatly eases the atmosphere, forcing even Mio to laugh. Afterwards, the time to perform on stage finally arrived. Clad in Sawako's outfits, the girls prepare themselves for the performance. As the curtain rises and the club stands in the spotlight for the first time, Mio ultimately gives up. Yui, Ritsu and Mugi however can calm her down by expressing their confidence in her. Mio accepts singing for them once and for all. The band plays "Fuwa Fuwa Time" for the audience, which is well received, making the performance a success after all. Elated and relieved about overcoming her weakness, Mio leaves the stage. On her way, she trips over a cable and falls on the ground, unwillingly exposing her underwear to the shocked audience, much to her terror. The next day, the club meets with Sawako at the clubroom to celebrate the success. Ritsu informs them that Mio's accident even granted her a fanclub. Mio herself, on the other hand, is visibly shocked, sitting apathetically in the room's corner. |trivia = *During the music video for "Fuwa Fuwa Time", a poster refers to the club HTT, which is short for Ho-Kago Tea Time, the band's later name. However, at the time this episode takes place, the band has no name yet. *This episode is adapted from Chapter 8 of Volume 1. |bgm = #Cotton Candy - The festival #Happy Languidness - Yui is cooking #'Unreleased Track #3' - Mio in the haunted house #Ukkari-kun No Tame Ni - Yui and Ritsu imitate sumo wrestlers #Kawaii Inbou - Sawako's costumes #Patrol Of Stroll - Yui and Mugi carry the equipment #Small Flashing - Tea in the club room #Have Some Tea? - Practising introductions #Ano Hi No Yume - Mio's morale boost #Karui Joudan - Mio has her onstage accident }} Category:K-ON! Episodes